


Гидралий

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Тони сталкивается с главой Гидры, и весь его мир переворачивается.





	Гидралий

Его кровь содержала гидралий — особенное вещество, благодаря которому он мог быть частью Гидры. Да, и о самом этом факте Тони узнал совершенно случайно. Несколько дней назад он дал пресс-конференцию по своим новым разработкам — вооружение «Титанус — 60». Все было как обычно — сначала военные, потом журналисты с извечным вопросом: «Не боится ли он остаться без альфы с такой-то профессией!» Тони не боялся: альфа у него была — Пеппер. 

Тони стоял тогда перед этой толпой журналистов, перед камерами, в свете софитов, надменно улыбался и вспоминал Пеппер. Он не мог сказать, что все было идеально. Нет, не было, изо дня в день все было как-то… неприятно. Но все же Тони искал решение их проблем. Впрочем, одно такое решение у него имелось. Постель, секс, эструс… все это очень даже помогало. Именно к этому Тони прибегал, когда нужно было сгладить конфликты. 

Журналисты кричали, перебивали друг друга, что-то спрашивали, а Тонни мысленно уже был в их квартире, в спальне, где Пеппер… Хотя нет! В ванной. Больше всего Пеппер любила брать его в ванне. Тони всегда смущала и неустойчивая поза, и порывистость Пеппер, граничащая с неудобством… Впрочем, порывистость Пеппер он любил. Тони, буквально кожей помнил, как Пеппер хватала его за плечи, притягивала к себе, как ее глаза лихорадочно блестели, а она агрессивно рычала. Потом она резко разворачивала его, прижимала к кафелю ванной, удерживая твердой рукой, и кусала за ухо. Тогда Тони терялся в ощущениях: ему было хорошо — и ярко, и больно. Не всегда хотелось так, не всегда хотелось настолько стремительный секс. На самом деле, он предпочитал мягкий и нежный секс, но Пеппер такое не нравилось, а Тони очень любил свою альфу. 

Какой-то журналист отвлек Тони, он дал ответ, и мысли снова вернулись к Пеппер. Он вспомнил, как она мягко проводила пальцами по ложбинке между ягодицами. Пальцы вначале действовали мягко, аккуратно, нежно, и в такие минуты Тони полностью расслаблялся. Когда Пеппер ощущала это, она всегда резко входила в него. Член Пеппер был отдельной темой. Он помнил каждую венку. Любил его и боялся. Это было так завораживающе, так необычно, так дико. Пожалуй, слишком прекрасно и слишком тяжело. Пеппер всегда резко врывалась, двигалась, вынимала член до конца. И продолжала двигаться, даже когда распускался узел.

А потом, когда все закончилось, к нему подошел высокий, сильный альфа. Он назвался Стивом Роджерсом и вызвал Тони на разговор и чашечку кофе. Стив долго, изучающе смотрел, а затем оголил руку и продемонстрировал татуировку повыше запястья. Он именовал это меткой Гидры, говорил, что такая метка появляется благодаря тому самому гидралию в крови. Тони глупо и так по-омежьи спросил, а можно ли с меткой найти свою пару? Стив отрицательно покачал головой и снова посмотрел на него тем самым пристальным взглядом. 

Тони всегда считал себя прагматичной омегой, но ему стало страшно, по-настоящему страшно от мысли, что пары у него может и не быть. Пусть его отношения с Пеппер и были неоднозначными (тут сыграло роль и ее подчиненное положение, хотя Тони всегда воспринимал ее как партнера, и, чего греха таить, его довольно свободная жизнь до встречи с ней), Тони, пожалуй, как любая омега, мечтал однажды получить метку от Пеппер, заключить союз, родить ей детей… а тут! Стив лишь хмыкнул и произнес: «Мы в Гидре все семья! Мы пара друг другу!..» Это отдавало такой таинственностью, что Тони на секунду даже захотелось проверить, каково это — иметь такую пару… многорукую. А потом вспомнилась Пеппер, его Пеппер, нежная и такая сильная, и Тони решительно отказался.

Тони стремительно покинул зал, где проводилась презентация; с Пеппер они приезжали и уезжали раздельно, потому что свои отношения скрывали. Тони приходилось продолжать играть роль ловеласа, омеги в вечном поиске, а потом… потом Пеппер устраивала скандалы. Говорила, что они пара и как же он мог так себя вести. Тони лихорадочно извинялся, ведь сама Пеппер и была инициатором. Увы, она его не слышала. И сейчас Тони стремился все рассказать, чтобы никаких тайн между ними не было. Ничего, что бы бросало тень на их отношения. 

С тех пор, как они стали парой — да вообще никогда, — Тони ничего не скрывал от своей альфы. Потому и сейчас поделился с Пеппер. Но та неожиданно не оценила его искренности. Наличие гидралия в крови Тони, да и вообще контакт с Гидрой она восприняла в штыки.

— И что же? Так хорош этот Стивен Роджерс? — выплюнула Пеппер, и Тони задохнулся от возмущения и шока. Он ведь не такой. Он ведь всегда был с ней. — Он влиятельный альфа. Статусный! Не так ли? Самец, в конце концов! Вот ты и кинулся крутить хвостом. 

Тони ошарашенно смотрел на свою альфу, а Пеппер встала с дивана, поставила бокал с вином на журнальный столик и медленно подошла к нему. Он сжался, ожидая очередных хлестких слов, но Пеппер схватила его за подбородок, притянула к себе. Ее губы сначала мягко коснулись губ Тони, а после она резко укусила его за нижнюю губу до крови. Испуганный Тони всхлипнул, а Пеппер прижалась губами к его уху:

— Не смей становиться предателем, Тони! Помни, кто здесь добро! — и за шепотом последовал легкий укус. 

Пеппер взяла свою сумку, ключи от одной из машин Тони и ушла. Тони беспомощно смотрел ей вслед, а когда очнулся, побежал за ней. Он догнал ее на стоянке и задал — буквально выкрикнул — вопрос:

— Ну, что не так? Я же был против. Я ничего такого не обещал им. Я не с ними! Пеппер! 

Но та его не слышала: она завела мотор и умчалась в ночь. Тони обессиленно ушел в дом. Хотелось напиться и в то же время разобраться со всей этой Гидрой! 

Тони болезненно осознавал, что вот теперь точно все плохо, и Пеппер уйдет, бросит его. Хотелось с кем-то поделиться своей бедой. Но у Тони больше не осталось ни друзей, ни приятелей: Пеппер была против его общения с посторонними.

Память услужливо подбросила воспоминания: вот он выходит из кафе, где сидел со Стивом. Тот догоняет его, сует что-то в руку и уходит, а Тони механически кладет это в карман брюк. Теперь, сунув ладонь в карман, он обнаружил кусок картонки — визитка. Большой осьминог с черепом раскинул щупальца, а текст гласил: «Капитан Америка. Стивен Роджерс — Первый заместитель главы Гидры». Совесть мучила, но Тони нуждался в поддержке. А кто бы понял его сейчас лучше члена Гидры. Дрожащими руками он набрал номер Стива, не сильно надеясь на ответ. Но на том конце звонок приняли тут же, словно ждали… а может, и правда ждали.

— Да, мистер Старк! — столь официальное обращение никак не вязалось с легкой насмешкой в голосе. Это неприятно резануло по гордости.

— Я звоню, чтобы поинтересоваться, зачем вы меня преследуете? — спросил Тони совсем не то, что изначально собирался.

— Хороший вопрос! Давно его ожидал.

И хотя в смехе Стива послышалось тепло и даже нежность, Тони все равно ощущал себя глупо. Это разозлило еще больше: Тони не любил ощущать себя глупцом, по праву считаясь гением, хотя его альфа-отец утверждал, что омеги все сплошь недалекие и Тони в том числе.

Быть глупцом в глазах этого альфы хотелось еще меньше.

— Так в чем причина, мистер Роджерс?

— Вы, мистер Старк, часть Гидры; а Гидра своих не бросает, — усмехнулся он и добавил уже серьезно: — Давайте встретимся, и я поясню.

— Когда? — произнес Тони, и им овладело желание увидеть Стива, вдохнуть его подлинный аромат.

— Давайте сейчас! Еще не поздно! Я заеду за вами!

Тони замер. Никогда раньше он не слышал столь галантного обращения. И хотя на часах уже было десять вечера, он решился. Пеппер бросила его, и ему требовалась хоть чья-то поддержка, а еще ответы на вопросы. 

— Д-да! Жду! — хотелось двинуть себя в челюсть за то, что расклеился, за то, что готов поверить первому встречному, обещающему особенную семью. Тони ненавидел себя за то, что, как какой-нибудь «рюшечный» омежка, мечтает о семье и паре, вопреки всему.

Каким-то, право слово, рептильным мозгом, несмотря на ссору, Тони чувствовал потребность сообщить Пеппер о том, что уходит. Куда, с кем!.. Но Пеппе на звонки не отвечала. Тогда Тони отправил эсэмэску с кратким текстом: “Уехал на встречу с Роджерсом из Гидры! Поговорю и попытаюсь избавиться от него!”

Мысленно Тони готовился к тому, что Пеппер возмутит его уход на ночь глядя, но та его проигнорировала. Это разозлило еще больше. Месть… Нет, этого не хотелось, а вот почувствовать внимание к своей персоне — да! Мистер Роджерс ожидал его в огромном военном хаммере канареечного желтого цвета. Тони это отчего-то повеселило. Сам он пользовался спорткарами и огромными камуфлированными джипами. Впрочем, Стив в авто чувствовал себя органично, да и смотрелся в общем так же. 

— Мистер Старк, рад вашему звонку, предлагаю проехать со мной в одно место.

Тони стоило бы хотя бы напрячься, но отчего-то он был совершенно спокоен. Стив откинулся, удобнее устраиваясь, на спинку кресла и завел машину. Тони завороженно следил за движениями сильных рук и думал, что уверенность этого альфы не была показной, она происходила из его сущности, его природы.

Тони осторожно принюхался и сильный запах Стива охватил его. Аромат этого альфы играл в крови омеги разными красками, и Тони не знал, как поступить. Сознание плавало, а мысли разбегались, теряясь в калейдоскопе эмоций.

— Мы приехали! — сообщил Стив. — Идем?

Они вышли из автомобиля. Перед ними открылся вид на крохотную галерею. Стив ухватил Тони за руку (тот даже не дрогнул, принимая такой порядок вещей) и повел внутрь.

— Картинная галерея?! — Тони скептически вскинул бровь.

— Верно! Сейчас здесь проходит выставка работ одного известного иллюстратора — автора комиксов. 

Следующая их встреча со Стивом случилась на следующий же день. Сразу же после конференции тот подошел к нему. Стив долго изучал Тони, не произнося ни слова.

— А как этот гидралий попадает в кровь? — решил уточнить Тони.

— По наследству. Это вещество особенное. Оно часть генотипа членов Гидры. То, что делает нас уникальными.

Тони это претило, он все еще помнил, что Гидра — это зло.

— Но мой а-отец боролся с «гидрами».

Стив засмеялся, и Тони невольно засмущался. Голос Стива был низким, глухим, с хрипотцой. Голос Пеппер был тоже низким, но все же выше, чем у Стива.

Голос Стива порождал странные сексуальные ощущения, вызывал спокойствие и уверенность. 

— Старк не ваш отец!.. Вашими родителями были члены Гидры! 

Тони замер. Его мир словно перевернулся. Это объясняло многое, ровным счетом все: и поведение его альфа-отца, его жестокость, граничащую с ненавистью, и непонимание омега-отца, рано ушедшего из семьи, непринятие его в качестве наследника империи.

— Но кем были мои родители?

— Я могу лишь назвать имя твоего а-отца. Это был предыдущий глава Гидры — Сильвермейн. Но кто был омега-родитель, я не знаю. Вы унаследовали это свойство от отца. 

— Как я попал к Старкам?

— В то время Гидра была в особенно тяжелом положении. Щ.И.Т. прижимал нас со всех сторон. Сильвермейну надо было спасти сына. В том время он дружил с отцом Питера Паркера — Ричардом Паркером. Так он отдал ребенка Мэри — жене Ричарда. Мэри работала исследователем у Старка. Таким путем вы и вы попали в их семью. 

— Что же вам нужно?

— Вы!

Когда Тони вернулся домой, Пеппер уже была там. Она сосредоточенно изучала документы, полностью погрузившись в выкладки. Тони зашел в гостиную и позвал:

— Пеппер, я вернулся!

Та оторвала взгляд от бумаг, потянула воздух носом и произнесла холодным голосом:

— Я рада! — а потом сразу же вернулась к работе. Тони, понимая, что разговора не выйдет, пошел в спальню. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, ища какие-либо отличия, но ничего не находил. Тяжело вздохнув, Тони провел рукой по волосам и уловил отголосок аромата. Он поднес руку к носу: на рукаве улавливался альфий аромат — яркий, пленяющий запах орехов со специями. Так вкусно, надежно. Легкие отголоски феромонов не оставляли сомнений — это был запах альфы Стива. Тони вдыхал и не мог оторваться. 

Он спрятался в гардеробную и, воровато оглянувшись, стянул с себя рубашку и уткнулся лицом в ткань. Да, от нее и правда пахло Стивом — сильным альфой. Пеппер пахла иначе, хотя бы потому что она женщина-альфа.

А вот Тони именно сейчас хотелось мужчину. Мужчину — Стива. Когда Тони начал засыпать, раздался неожиданный оклик:

— Тони? С тобой все хорошо? — Пеппер стремительно вошла в гардеробную, оглядела Тони и повела носом. После чего нахмурилась и резко повернулась на выход.

— Пеппер! — окликнул Тони, и та затормозила, но не обернулась. — Я — хорошо! Хотя… нет!

На сей раз она обернулась.

— Я снова встретил этого альфу из Гидры. Он говорил, что я часть Гидры, по наследству…

Пеппер неожиданно взорвалась:

— Тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь все границы? — Тони замер. Его сердце болезненно сжалось. — Полагаю, мне стоит взять отпуск на пару недель, а тебе не мешает обо всем подумать!

После этого она ушла. Тони обессиленно рухнул посреди гардеробной на пол. Он тяжело дышал и не мог поверить, что она назвала это “отпуском”. Она не бросила его, а взяла отпуск. Отпуск от их отношений? Так, что ли? 

— И ты ему поверил? — припечатала она. — Даже не думал усомниться в его словах? Так легко принял связь с Гидрой? С фашистами!

Он резко подскочил. Пеппер вновь стояла в проеме гардеробной, однако теперь она была в верхней одежде. 

Тони замер на секунду: «Когда Пеппер стала моралисткой? Или она такой была всегда, просто он этого не замечал?»

— Я должна ехать в офис. Отправляйся на презентацию один. Справишься?

Тони вновь ошарашено посмотрел на нее. Была поздняя ночь, презентация должна была пройти только завтрашним вечером, что она могла делать на работе в это время? Институт-то был пуст. 

И так цинично это было сказано, что Тони отшатнулся. 

На следующий день Пеппер неожиданно оказалась в офисе. Еще утром ее не было — Тони, как глупый и ревнивый омега, уточнял в службе безопасности. И вот в обед она ворвалась в кабинет, как всегда, стремительно и ярко. Кинула какие-то документы на стол, а после схватила Тони на руки, перенесла на диван и навалилась сверху.

Она целовала жестко, эмоционально и сладко. А потом стала срывать с него одежду. Тони про себя отметил, что в кабинете есть запасной костюм и рубашка. Пеппер чувствительно кусалась, ее пальцы терли кожу, оставляя красные воспаленные следы. А потом резко раздвинула Тони ноги и вошла на всю длину разом. Тони лишь тяжело выдохнул и попытался максимально расслабиться. Было тяжело, и ему совсем не хотелось всего этого. Пока Пеппер двигалась, насыщаясь им, Тони анализировал свои чувства. Было больно, неприятно, и его не тянуло к Пеппер. Та толкнулась еще раз, но не успела выпустить узел: Тони резко вытолкнул ее. 

— Нет! 

— Что? — рыкнула Пеппер.

— Мне еще работать! Не залипай во мне! — Тони быстро встал и отправился в маленький душ, находившийся в его кабинете за декоративной стеной. 

— Я вообще пришла сказать, что у тебя фотосессия. Переоденься, и поспешим. 

Когда Тони вышел из душа, Пеппер уже привела себя в порядок. Он лишь кивнул в ответ, и они отправились в студию.

— А теперь возьми в руки бокал виски и сигару. Сядь… так, словно уже владеешь этим миром! — Тони бросил беглый взгляд на Пеппер, все время сидевшую позади камер и что-то отмечавшую в блокноте, и принял позу, которую требовал фотограф. — Отлично! Вы молодец!

Фотограф сделал последнее фото и отпустил Тони.

Пеппер поднялась со своего места и, не глядя на Тони, пошла на выход. Тони засеменил следом. Хотел окликнуть Пеппер, что-то объяснить, но он не мог. Никак не решался. По существу, он и не знал, что ей сказать. Тони не понимал, что можно сделать с ее чувствами и переживаниями. Он не был виноват, что она не слышала его, не был виноват, что она делала всегда так, как хотела сама. Плевать, что думал он. И, честно говоря, Тони уже пробовал поговорить с ней. И только сейчас осознал, как важно было достучаться до нее.

Через неделю Стивен вновь привез Тони в ту самую картинную галерею. И стал показывать изображения. Сплошь и рядом на стенах изображались портреты различных супергероев. 

Тони готов был рассмеяться, но его удержала абсолютная серьезность Стивена. Впрочем, все стены были увешаны изображениями супергероев, сражающихся за какой-то артефакт. Тони обошел всю галерею и понял, что рисунки складываются в историю поиска Ока Хоруса.

— Это Око Хоруса. Гидра разыскивает его вот уже несколько столетий.

— По какой причине?

— Око Хоруса — особый старинный артефакт для управления миром. Вопреки тому, что о нас говорит Щ.И.Т., мы не стремимся захватить мир. Мы его оберегаем.

Стивен взял Тони за руку и подвел к иллюстрации, на которой мужчина в военной форме образца Гидры кидал в расщелину вулкана Око Хоруса.

— Первый основатель Гидры — Отто фон Штарк — узнал тайну Ока Хоруса и попытался его уничтожить, однако артефакт уцелел. Тогда он попал в руки агентов Щ.И.Т.а.

— Щ.И.Т.а? Разве Щ.И.Т. не был создан в противовес Гидре значительно позднее, во времена войны?

— Нет! Совсем нет! Да, обе организации существовали примерно одинаковое время, однако создавались отдельно и для различных целей.

Стив подвел Тони к следующей иллюстрации. На ней был изображен мужчина в военном камзоле царской России.

— Щ.И.Т. основали в Российской империи. Тогда правил царь Константин. Он был выдающимся императором и настоящим супергероем.

— Он обладал некими силами, способностями?

— Да! И защищал свой народ.

— И он создал Щ.И.Т.? — Тони никак не мог оторвать взгляда от статного альфы.

— Да! Император создал Щ.И.Т. для развития Российской Империи и ради собственного величия, однако последнее никому не вредило.

— Но что случилось? — для Тони этот вопрос неожиданно стал очень важным.

— В ставке императора Константина был некий князь Вронской, — Стив подвел Тони к следующему полотну. — Вронской был видным омегой, а император — свободным альфой.

Стив так многозначительно посмотрел на Тони, что тот невольно смешался, словно это он был в чем-то виноват.

— Князь соблазнил императора и был назначен изначально советником императора, а после и главой Щ.И.Т.а.

Стив замолчал, а Тони рассматривал Вронского. Это был высокий, стройный, элегантный омега в военной форме. Его волосы были длинными, светлыми, убранными в тугую косу. Внешность была по-своему чудесной. И только тяжелый взгляд почти черных глаз заставлял задуматься о его истинных намерениях.

Движимый такими мыслями, Тони отошел от портрета. Стив, решив, что Тони недоволен, поспешил оправдать героев:

— Император, в общем-то, не виноват во всех последствиях. Как оказалось, они с князем были истинной парой. Он просто не мог сопротивляться, по сути, прямым приказам своего омеги.

— А как же князь?

— Вронской просто был слишком молод и самонадеян. Он верил во многие ложные идеи и убеждения. Поддавался влиянию злонамеренных лиц.

— Ложные идеи?

— Да! Тогда при дворе объявился бета Распутин. Он так же был наделен определенными способностями, однако, в отличие от императора, не был супергероем. Это был настоящий суперзлодей.

— Бета с суперсилами? — удивленно произнес Тони. Все знали, что беты встречались редко и наделены ничем не были, в принципе не могли, их геном был значительно поврежден от рождения. 

— Да! Он мог влиять на сознание, манипулировать разумом. Тогда он и задурил голову омеге императора.

— А сам император неужели не видел этого?

— Он поддался так же. От полного разрушения государство спасало только то, что император и его омега не были в браке. А значит, они не до конца стали единым целым.

— Как же так? Они же были истинной парой.

— Началась война с Германией!

— И Гидрой?

— Тогда еще нет! В той войне победила не империя. Но вы это знаете! — Тони кивнул, на полотна он не смотрел, мерзкий бета вызывал отвращение. — И Распутин, обнадеженный войной, начал активно влиять на князя.

— Разве император Константин не был тогда же убит на войне немецким суперзлодеем Освальдом Стальным Крюком?

— Был. Князь остался один, без своего альфы. Он просто умирал от боли и страданий.

Тони хотел представить, что бы ощутил он, но Пеппер не была его парой, а вот Стив отлично подходил. Было ужасно стыдно, хотелось ударить себя за это, но Тони ничего не мог поделать со своей природой. Да, легче всего во всем винить свою природу. Именно так и планировал оправдывать себя Тони перед самим собой.

— А когда же Щ.И.Т. стал антагонистом Гидры?

— О, это случилось позднее! Так как князь остался без альфы (пусть они и не были повязаны), он не смог надолго пережить императора. Однако еще при жизни князь передал все полномочия Распутину.

— И это противостояние начал бета?

— Именно. Когда князь скончался, бета объявил экспансию. Он прикрывался именем князя и «завещанием» императора.

— Но почему ему верили? — удивился Тони. 

— Завещание было рукописным. Сомнений не было, его составил император.

— Но как? Он же был супергероем, защищал свою страну, своих граждан?! — воскликнул Тони.

— И в этом главный вопрос! Но тем не менее Щ.И.Т. начал экспансию. И борьба за господство началась с войны с Гидрой.

— А как же нацисты? — Тони все еще надеялся найти хоть что-то, хоть один повод, который позволит заткнуть инстинкт омеги.

— Да! Они были. И война была, и их преступления, но Гидра не имеет к ним отношения. — Тони замер, а потом резко посмотрел сначала на Распутина, а после на Штарка — основателя Гидры. — В войне виноваты исключительно конфликты Щ.И.Т.а с нацистами.

— Но как?

— Экспансия! — многозначительно выдал Стив и увлек Тони дальше.

С полотен смотрели различные члены Гидры и Щ.И.Т.а. Они боролись друг с другом, и почти всегда предметом их борьбы был тот самый артефакт.

Тони бродил по залу, рассматривал иллюстрации, и мир его рушился. Где правда? Где истина? Чутье подсказывало, что истина у каждого своя.

— Стивен, чего вы ожидаете от меня? — Тони задал этот сакраментальный вопрос и расслабился. Все! Он спросил, и теперь ему дадут ответ. Совершенно точно! И он будет свободен — да!

Стало неимоверно грустно, но Тони взял себя в руки.

— Что ж! Перейдем к делу и более неформальному общению. Мне нужны вы!

— Я?! — сердце дрогнуло, но Тони снова взял себя в руки, не позволяя себе никаких крамольных мыслей.

— Да!

— Зачем? — голос вышел достаточно спокойным, даже холодным, а тон деловым, чему Тони необычайно порадовался.

— Не скрою, мотив мой будет весьма корыстный. Энтони Старк, только вы как выдающийся инженер можете помочь нам сокрыть Око Хоруса.

— Что?! Как?! 

Стив окинул Тони таким теплым и нежным взглядом, что тот еле скрыл смущение.

— Я знаю, что вы изобрели для себя броню. Однако я курсе, что вы сейчас также работаете над Призмой Аттилан — своей будущей лабораторией.

— Откуда вам это известно? Информация конфиденциальна. 

Стив в ответ лишь улыбнулся:

— Мне также известно, что вы желаете сохранить ее местонахождение в тайне.

Тони лишь ошарашенно смотрел на него, чуть ли не открыв рот.

— И что же вам надо? — отчего-то Тони стало тяжело дышать.

— Вы, конечно! — и снова эта нежнейшая улыбка. — И ваш костюм, мистер Старк, для поиска артефакта, а лабораторию — для его хранения.

Тони старался быть хладнокровным — не доверять разом, но не вышло.

— Хорошо! Я сделаю это только ради спасения этого мира.

И взгляд Стива — такой понимающий, снисходительный, нежный. Тони это разозлило, взбесило. Ужасно стыдно было ощущать и осознавать свое желание со всем соглашаться, подчиняться, просто вести себя, как домашний омега при своей паре.

Эта мысль ошпарила осознанием. Тони взял себя в руки и посмотрел на альфу более чем серьезно. Но Стив своего взгляда не переменил. Нежность все также затопляла.

А после этого Стив схватил его (Тони хотелось думать, что «в охапку») за руку и повел к машине. Тони совершенно не мог сопротивляться, Стив буквально подчинял его существо. А потом Тони осознал, что уже едет в неизвестном направлении.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Тони, но Стив только ухмыльнулся:

— Скоро увидите!

И они в действительности скоро все увидели. Автомобиль привез их к Капитолию (перенесенному теперь в Нью-Йорк, куда переехала вся власть Соединенных Штатов Америки).

— Что? Почему мы здесь? — для Тони за последнюю неделю были слишком много посещений Капитолия.

Стив заглушил мотор, вылез из автомобиля, обошел его, открыл дверцу Тони и вновь ухмыльнулся.

— Прошу, мистер Старк! Вам понравится то, что вы увидите.

Тони шел, ведомый Стивеном в здание Правления, и не понимал, что же происходит.

Однако, вопреки подозрениям, они попали не к Президенту, а к главе обороны — мистеру Уинстону.

— Мистер Роджерс, рад вашему визиту. Чем могу?..

Стивен остановился и пропустил вперед Тони.

— Я хотел бы познакомить вас с мистером Старком.

— Мы отлично знакомы с Тони, Стив.

— Не совсем! Предлагаю познакомиться с мистером Энтони Старком — руководителем системы «Пирамида».

Министр обороны резко поднялся со своего места и обошел стол.

— Тони, это так? Вы даете согласие на сохранение Ока Хоруса?

— Вы также в этом участвуете? — Тони вальяжно присел в кресло для гостей. Министр обороны был старым знакомым Тони, и его запах альфы нисколько не цеплял и не напрягал, совершенно не привлекая внимания.

— Энтони! Я пришел на пост министра обороны, когда уже был в составе Гидры,— Тони хотел спросить, но министр продолжил: — Я последний хранитель Ока Хоруса. 

— То есть, это вы глава Гидры?

— Нет! Я только хранитель, главой является Стивен. Понимаете, Тони, я трезво оцениваю ситуацию и соотношение сил в Гидре и у Щ.И.Т.а. Сейчас мы не готовы противостоять им. По существу, Щ.И.Т. сильны как никогда. Они аккумулируют не только свои возможности, они создали настоящую антирекламу Гидре. Теперь мы в умах мировой общественности никто иные, как нацистские преступники.

Тони хмыкнул, и министр Уинстон правильно распознал его жест.

— Не будьте скептичны, Энтони! Мы с вами знакомы уже очень давно, и нет, не стоит взывать к моему реноме в этом вопросе. Я предоставлю доказательства. 

Он прошел к огромному стеклянному бару, утопленному в стене, и открыл его. Скепсис в глазах Тони был виден невооруженным взглядом. Но Уинстон взялся за высокую синюю бутыль, стоящую в центре, поднял ее, а затем вновь опустил на стеклянную поверхность.

Содержимое бара уехало куда-то вниз, а Тони увидел дверцу сейфа за опустившейся стеклянной стенкой. Открыв сейф, Уинстон взял флешку и передал ее Тони.

— Вы всем выдаете флешки с доказательствами, если вербуемый сомневается? Там презентация «Вступай в Гидру! Гидра нуждается в тебе»? — усмехнулся Тони, но Уинстон только улыбался.

— Это часть документов, которые будут переданы в прокуратуру и ФБР, а также в ООН. Но это в будущем, а сейчас мы покажем их только один раз и только для вас. Стивен заберет и спрячет… у вас. Но… если вы дадите согласие, мы могли бы все документы перенести туда.

— Я, конечно, не сотрудник прокуратуры, но разве разумно прятать и артефакт, и доказательство их преступления в одном месте? Или вы планируете музей Щ.И.Т.а открыть? — спросил Тони.

Альфы многозначительно переглянулись и довольно засмеялись.

— Да, пожалуй, вы правы, Энтони! — мягко произнес Уинстон. — Стивен, разберись.

Со Стивом он говорил уже жестко и четко. Впрочем, тот только ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— Мистер Старк, вы согласны? — прямо спросил Стивен.

Тони хотел сказать нечто невразумительное, но, сам не ожидая от себя, произнес:

— Конечно! Я помогу! Так тому и быть! Я свяжусь с вами, Уинстон.

И Тони стремительно встал и вышел из кабинета, а после — из здания Капитолия. Он только успел набрать номер службы такси, как его нагнал Стив.

— Мистер Старк, — позвал Стивен, — прошу, давайте проедем в наш офис.

— Офис? — хмыкнул Тони. — У Гидры есть офис?

Стив одарил его такой обаятельной улыбкой, что Тони буквально задохнулся.

— Мы цивилизованная общественная организация, — и снова эта улыбка.

— Мне нужно домой! — Тони поспешил уехать, как только подъехало такси.

Когда Тони прибыл домой, все было тихо, свет везде выключен. Обойдя все комнаты и не найдя Пеппер, он зашел в спальню, но и там никого не нашел. Тони сел на кровать и закрыл уши руками. Не хотелось уже ничего. И даже тот факт, что он дал согласие на помощь Гидре, теперь угнетал. Приняв душ, Тони лег в постель, закутался в одеяло. Хотелось разрыдаться, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Тони решил использовать лучший из методов борьбы с негативными мыслями — думать о работе. И сейчас ему было о чем подумать… хорошенько подумать. Следовало разложить ситуацию по полочкам.

***

А потом Стивен Роджерс исчез. И не появился ни на следующий день после памятной встречи, ни через неделю. Тони уже решил, что это какая-то больная, дикая шутка. Пеппер тоже исчезла. Выждав двое суток, Тони кинулся на поиски своей альфы, но она пропала бесследно. Как бы Тони ее ни искал, найти ее не вышло.

Неделю спустя, после безуспешного поиска с помощью полиции, Тони принял решение отправиться на поиски Пеппер лично и решать эти вопросы самостоятельно. Понимая, что в одиночку он мало чего сможет добиться, он отправился к единственному, кто смог бы ему компетентно помочь в этой ситуации — к главе ФБР Баки Барнсу.

— Привет, дорогой! — Баки прошел вперед, раскрывая объятия для Тони, однако, тот и не думал в них падать. Тони знал, что Баки в него влюблен, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Как бы там ни было, но его аромат альфы нисколько не привлекал, даже наоборот, в какой-то степени вызывал отторжение. И все бы ничего, они бы могли попробовать, все-таки Баки был близким другом Тони и чисто по-человечески нравился ему. Но рядом с ним у Тони всегда начиналась аллергия.

— Добрый, Баки!

— Рассказывай — что у тебя стряслось? — в ответ на приподнятую бровь Баки продолжил: — Просто так ты ко мне не приходишь.

— Прости! Но я действительно пришел по делу. Пеппер исчезла! — Баки не смог скрыть радость, но все же пообещал приложить все возможные усилия, чтобы ее найти. — Спасибо, Баки! Это очень важно для меня.

— Не за что! Ты же мой омега! — но увидев отразившееся на лице Тони напряжение, Баки поправился: — Прости! Я тебя люблю, и я молчу!

Тони отправился работать в свою лабораторию.

Но не прошло и пары часов, как позвонил Баки.

— Тони, мы засекли ее!

— Уже еду! — ответил Тони и сбросил звонок. Какое-то чувство безысходности гнало его вперед.

Баки встретил его перед входом в здание главного управления ФБР и проводил в небольшой ресторанчик неподалеку.

— Здесь мы сможем спокойно поговорить, — пояснил он. И Тони в этот момент осознал, что Баки что-то угнетает.

— Тони, — заговорил Баки, когда они присели за столик, — у меня для тебя… сложные новости.

— С Пеппер что-то случилось? — Тони встрепенулся, не зная, как он реагирует и что чувствует на самом деле.

— И да, и нет! Пеппер в целости и сохранности. Однако неделю назад, после того как ты уехал по своим делам, к ней приходили и увезли ее.

— Кто? — испуганно прошептал Тони. Он чертовски боялся за свою альфу. И страх его был так силен, что он вовсе забыл о Гидре.

— Боюсь, Щ.И.Т.!

— Что? — уже громче воскликнул Тони. Он никак не мог осознать, что Щ.И.Т. Похитил Пеппер. — Но как такое могло случится? Они же защитника города. А Пеппер?..

Верить в то, что его альфа могла быть преступником, не хотелось.

— Куда ее повезли? — Тони отпил из чашки чая, стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Неизвестно! Они профессионально скинули хвост! — Баки напряженно пожал плечами. Тони задумался, как спасти Пеппер.

— Энтони! — позвал Баки, безуспешно пытаясь докричаться до Тони, ушедшего глубоко в свои мысли. — К сожалению, в этой ситуации я не смогу тебе помочь. У всех силовых структур негласный запрет на вмешательства в дела Щ.И.Т.а. У меня связаны руки. Прости! Неофициально я тебе ничем практически помочь не смогу. Тут у тебя гораздо больше рычагов управления.

Тони кивнул. Перед ним маячила перспектива обратиться к Гидре. Этого не хотелось, и в то же время Тони этого жаждал. Отчего-то он доверял Стиву (внутренний голос ехидно твердил, что всему виной его — альфий аромат), но не Гидре.

Тони поднялся и отправился на выход, на ходу доставая телефон.

— Энтони, подожди! — позвал Баки, и Тони на мгновение обернулся. — Прости!

— Я понимаю! –Тони практически сразу же потерял интерес. Уже сидя в машине, он набрал Роджерса. Тот ответил с минутной задержкой:

— Да, мистер Старк! — речь его была сухой, а голос строгим. Тони невольно дернулся — хотелось, чтобы в нем звучали потоки тепла, поддержки… любви.

Тони зажмурился:

— Мистер Роджерс, у меня просьба.

— Слушаю! 

Тони порадовался, что Стив не стал торговаться, а тут же перешел к делу.

— Мою… мою альфу похитил Щ.И.Т.. Она законопослушная гражданка, разумеется. И…

— И? 

— И я вам доверяю!

— Хорошо! Я вам помогу!

— Спасибо!

— А вы нам поможете? Теперь вы понимаете, как это важно?

— Да! Я помогу скрыть артефакт.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Старк, что я сообщаю это таким образом, но теперь его нужно не только скрыть, но и вернуть. Щ.И.Т. Похитил артефакт прошлой ночью.

Тони будто поразило громом: Щ.И.Т. — действительно террористы.

Согласившись помочь, Тони вернулся домой. Стремительно спустился в подвал, подошел к сенсорной панели управления в лаборатории и ввел десятизначный код в соответствующее окошко. Стена отъехала в сторону, открывая вид на металлический костюм. Проект «Железный человек». Его лучшее изобретение. Пожалуй, даже лучше Иерихона.

Железный человек не был использован еще ни разу, но это было лишь плюсом. Он был эксклюзивным — особенная вещь для особенной миссии. Именно такой миссией стала борьба с настоящим врагом под личиной добра. Тони поверил все показатели, вздохнул и вызвал Стивена. Перед ним хотелось похвастать, показать себя с лучшей стороны… абсолютно во всем, продемонстрировать свои достижения. Железный человек был одним из таких. Стив ответил сразу же и так же быстро согласился приехать. Тони сидел в своем подвале, потягивал виски и гадал, что же случилось с Пеппер. Буквально через пятнадцать минут система уведомлений сообщила о прибытии гостей, и Тони запустил их, наслаждаясь выражением лица Стива, который шел следом за ботом охраны.

— Мистер Старк? — несколько смешался Стив и вошел в подвал. Он замер, рассматривая все, что было здесь. После его взгляд остановился на костюме. — Это и есть ваш проект?

Его вздох был полон восхищения.

— Да, это он, Железный человек!

Стив восторженно посмотрел на броню еще раз и повернулся к Тони. В его взгляде что-то на миг мелькнуло, и восхищение броней сменило откровенное обожание. Тони смутился.

— Это настоящий шедевр. Вы очень талантливый оружейник. Художник.

— Микеланджело смерти! — хмыкнул Тони. — Да, я помню.

— Нет! Я не это имел в виду, — смутился Стив, что показалось Тони необычайно милым. — Я имел в виду, что все выполнено тонко, с любовью. Это настоящее искусство. Не думал, что так можно обращаться с оружием.

Тони в ответ хмыкнул и улыбнулся: ему было приятно, действительно приятно.

Стив же обошел всю мастерскую, хмыкнул и произнес:

— Если ваша мастерская такая, то я боюсь представить, какой будет лаборатория.

От похвал Тони зарделся, и его естественный аромат омеги усилился. 

— Увидите! Думаю, мы можем отправиться завтра. Я продемонстрирую лабораторию и скрытые там проекты. Но… у меня условие.

— Какое? — голос Стива был совершенно спокоен, и Тони немного расслабился.

— Я помогу в борьбе с Ш.И.Т.ом, а вы поможете мне спасти мою альфу.

Стивен сделал глубокий вдох, словно ему требовалось все терпение и воля, чтобы не зарычать.

— Хорошо! — с видимым спокойствием, и все же явно через силу произнес он. — Но ответьте мне на один вопрос, Энтони.

— Да!

— Вы верите в истинные пары?

Тони знал, что они с Пеппер не истинные, но он ее любил несмотря ни на что, и его все устраивало.

— Да, безусловно! — саркастично произнес Тони. — Как и любой омега!

Впрочем, Стив его сарказм не оценил и лишь спросил:

— А вы ищите свою пару?

Тони не искал, он вообще не верил в существование своей истинной пары. Слишком уже успел разочароваться в жизни. У кого угодно есть пара, а у него ее точно нет. Тони прекрасно знал, какой он неудачник, и уже ничего не ожидал. Судьба не была на его стороне, ни когда он попал к Старку, ни когда, собственно, Иерихон поразил его точно в грудь. И сейчас судьба так же не будет благоволить ему.

— Я уже нашел свою пару. Истинный мне не нужен. Я люблю Пеппер, а она меня, и мы с ней пара. Вот и все!

Сейчас, когда Тони произнес это, он и сам поразился, как ненатурально это прозвучало. Стивен лишь грустно усмехнулся.

— Мистер Старк, если вы не против, для обеспечения безопасности и секретности работ нам необходимо, чтобы вы к нам переехали. Так будет проще.

— Когда? — Тони, как никогда, был спокоен, сам удивляясь этому.

— Прямо сейчас! Я помогу вам собраться!

— Не за чем! — хмыкнул Тони и подошел к установке, а потом, проведя руками панелям, вызвал огромного бота. Робот быстро поднялся наверх.

— А сейчас, мистер Роджерс, мне необходим транспорт для погрузки Железного человека.

Стив кивнул, вызвал кого-то по телефону и остановился, очевидно не зная куда себя деть. Тони же не обращал на него внимания. Он собирал какие-то схемы, установки, планшеты и прочие инструменты. Огромный безликий робот укладывал все оборудование в коробки.

— Трикси, — скомандовал роботу Тони, — личные вещи тоже упакуй.

Робот ушел выполнять задание, а Тони подошел к красивому ретроавтомобилю и залез внутрь. Ранее как-то Стивен как-то не замечал это авто, но теперь заметил, и он ему определенно понравился.

— Дорогой автомобиль, Энтони! — произнес Стивен, глядя, как Тони поглаживает руль. 

После Тони покинул автомобиль и отправился к приборной панели одного из управляющих компьютеров. Он долго что-то выбирал, искал, и вскоре над авто опустились металлические панели и закрыли его в бокс.

— Я решил спрятать его в лаборатории, — зачем-то пояснил Тони, — он мне особенно дорог.

Стив не ответил. В молчании они дождались автомобильного сопровождения, после чего Тони вскрыл прямой туннель — спуск к подвалу. Очень быстро они погрузили оборудование и личные вещи, принесенные ботом. Именно в этот момент Тони ощутил какое-то внутреннее волнение. Причин не было, но дурное предчувствие не желало отступать, и Тони предпочел поторопиться. И оказалось, не зря: когда они отъехали за квартал, в дом наведались гости. Тони со Стивом, сидя в автомобиле, наблюдали за тем, как подъехало несколько черных «Порше Кайен», а из них вышла группа мужчин в черных костюмах во главе с низенькой шатенкой с элегантной старомодной прической. Стивен посерел, сжал челюсти, по его лицу ходили желваки. Впрочем, теперь Тони окночательн оуверился в «вине» Гидры!

— Поехали! К вам, в Гидру! 

Тони кивнул и завел авто. Их колоннада из трех машин умчалась прочь.

По дороге Тони размышлял о судьбе, которая казалась не очень привлекательной и уж точно по-настоящему жестокой. Все следуют за Щ.И.Т.ом, поддерживая их идеи. Но Тони им больше не верил. В тишине они доехали до неприметного дома на окраине города и спустились на подземную парковку.

— Ночуем здесь, а с утра выдвигаемся к вашей лаборатории, — сообщил Стивен, и Тони кивнул. Сейчас он слишком нервничал, чтобы что-то выяснять. Внутри дом оказался вполне обычным особняком — большим, роскошным и абсолютно некомфортным. Тони улыбнулся — холл его дома производил то же впечатление, и лишь наверху, в комнатах, появлялся уют. Такой оригинальный дизайн был личной идеей Пеппер, чем она очень гордилась. Тони же просто принял это… и оплатил. Вот сейчас, рядом со Стивом, мысль, что в их с Пеппер паре за все платил он, покоробила Тони. Захотелось уточнить у Стивена… что и как, Тони не знал. Да и откуда такие мысли — тоже. 

Его провели в спальню, и он остался один на один со своими мыслями и сменой одежды. Дико все это как-то! 

Утром Тони проснулся удивительно поздно — огромные старинные часы, находившиеся здесь же в спальне, отбивали одиннадцать утра. Странно, что он не проснулся раньше. Ещё удивительнее, что этот часовой монстр стоял в спальной комнате. Тони не помнил, переносил ли его сюда. 

Спустившись в столовую, помимо Стива Тони обнаружил еще несколько человек. Это были высокие мужчины с каменным выражением лиц. 

Тони замер, не зная, как реагировать в такой ситуации.

— Энтони! — отозвался Стивен и как-то разом напрягся. — Знаете, это мистер Череп и мистер Земо. 

Услышав имена, Тони и вовсе растерялся. Что-то во всем этом было совсем не так. Почему Стивен сотрудничает с самыми известными преступниками со времен нацистов. 

— Знаю! — сухо ответил Тони. События развивались совсем не в соответствии с его ожиданиями.

— Мистер Старк! Мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — заявил Земо и подошел к Тони, протягивая руку для пожатия. Тони не пошевелилися и руку в ответ не пожал. Впрочем, Земо словно и не заметил этого, а лишь тепло улыбнулся. Тони вновь напрягся, уговаривая себя не вестись. Получалось плохо — собеседники вызывали доверие, что-то в них было настоящее.

— Мистер Старк, если вы не передумали, мы могли бы отправиться в вашу лабораторию. 

— Да! Но вначале вызволите мою альфу, Пеппер Поттс, она у Щ.И.Т.а. 

Оба члены Гидры внимательно взглянули на Стивена. Тони так же посмотрел на него, однако тот излучал спокойствие. 

— Конечно! Мы вызволим вашу альфу, однако артефакт должен быть спрятан сейчас. Не поймите нас превратно, но вступать в конфликт с Объектом на руках крайне опасно. Это обеспечит им к нему доступ.

Тони в принципе был согласен: 

— Какие у меня гарантии? — осознание, что они могут не успеть и с Пепер что-то случится, подгоняло, делало Тони сговорчивым, лишь бы они поторопились. 

Тони напряженно ждал, однако в этот момент к нему со спины подошел Стивен (Тони же, сконцентрированный на происходящем, этого не заметил) и прикоснулся рукой к плечам, слегка приобнимая. 

— Все будет хорошо! Мы успеем. Сначала спрячем артефакт, а когда он будет в безопасности — у тебя, — Тони и не заметил этого перехода на “ты”, — и тут же отправимся спасать Пеппер. Всей командой. Обещаю. И совершенно иррационально Тони поверил и на все согласился, купаясь в надежном тепле и аромате Стива.

***

Во время завтрака Тони стремился всех поторопить, однако присутствующие делали вид, что не замечают этого. Когда же официальные приготовления были окончены, Тони впервые всерьез задумался не о Пеппер или обволакивающем запахе Стивена, не о своих страхах и переживаниях, а о мире, его судьбе, об обычных людях, которые точно могут пострадать, если артефакт попадет не в те руки. Только теперь Тони задумался, можно ли верить Гидре и кому вообще можно верить. Мозг привычно разложил все вопросы по полочкам, оценивая, анализируя и делая выводы. А действительно ли Гидра позитивный субъект? Не желают ли они свести счеты с Щ.И.Т.ом с его помощью? Вопросы навалились.

— Мистер Старк, едем? — спросил Стивен, вновь подчеркивая дистанцию. 

Тони обернулся на голос. В глазах Стива он увидел мягкость, нежность и затаенную грусть. Тони вздрогнул. Почему-то этот взгляд пугал, напрягал и в тоже время согревал, словно Тони хотел… Что именно он хотел, Тони даже не пытался определить. 

— Да! 

Когда команда погрузилась в вереницу бронированных автомобилей, Тони все еще размышлял, не совершает ли роковой ошибки. Не закончится ли все это крахом. 

Колонна продвигалась к лесному массиву Грит, в район гористой местности Пталефия. Там, глубоко внутри пещеры, и находилась его лаборатория. 

Они они преодолели границу леса и колонна двинулась медленной процессией по лесным тропам, у Тони появилось странное предчувствие. Его интуиция била тревогу. Все у него внутри кричало об опасности, что он может пострадать от чего-то кошмарного в ближайшее время. Тони искренне гордился своей интуицией: это благодаря ей он выжил на Востоке, в плену террористов, особенно тогда, когда началась его течка, а альфы из террористической группы ходили кругами у пещеры, где его держали, надеясь, что сумеют им воспользоваться. А вот теперь его интуиция твердила, что пришло время защищаться, что вот именно сейчас все самое ужасное и произойдет. Тони решил, что стоит все же сообщить об этих ощущениях Стивену. Тот же, услышав об этом, воспринял все очень серьезно и передал среди членов группы код: готовность номер один. Тони и сам не ожидал такой живой реакции на свою “просьбу” и был более чем рад. Ему казалось, что он находится под защитой альфы.

Впрочем, вскоре задумываться над этим уже не было возможности. На выходе из чащи, на границе лесистой полосы и трассы были припаркованы автомобили. Можно, конечно, было бы решить, что это не более чем транспорт каких-нибудь любителей природы, но Тони чувствовал: сюда, в эту часть леса, никто не придет “путешествовать”. 

— Хорошо, мистер Старк, командуйте, — спокойно произнес Стивен. 

— Тони! 

— Что, простите? — удивленно переспросил Стив. 

— Зовите меня Тони, мистер Роджерс. Думаю, мы вполне знакомы для этого.

— Хорошо, мистер… Тони. Зовите меня тогда Стив. 

После этих слов Стив отнял ладонь от руля и пожал руку Тони. Это прикосновение прошибло его, словно током. Тони готов был поклясться, что ощущает разряды электрического тока, что прошло сквозь его тело от руки Стивена.

— Стивен! — громко крикнули в рацию, и волшебство ситуации было разрушено. Тони осознал, что только что произошло, и вздрогнул. Было приятно, чертовски приятно, настолько, что не хотелось отрывать разрывать контакт. 

— Да, Череп, что? — недовольно рыкнул Стив, и Череп на долю секунды замер. Он как альфа неосознанно реагировал на агрессивные выпады. 

— Я хотел сказать, что за крайней машиной следует старый пикап. Я не стал бы…

— Да, Череп! Это может быть слежка. Разделяемся, — когда Череп отрапортовал о готовности, Стив свернул в лесную чащу. 

— Зачем? — удивленно спросил Тони. 

— Будем притворяться, что мы туристы. Это не особо поможет, но хотя бы немного отвлечет внимание преследователей от колонны. Главное — это ты… Как бы ценен ни был Железный человек… или артефакт, твоя жизнь, ты сам куда как ценнее. Как твой охранник, как руководитель Гидры, как заказчик, как альфа в конце концов я отвечаю за твою безопасность. И не могу допустить того, чтобы ты пострадал. Прости! Поспешим. 

Стив вновь завел мотор, и они поехали по чаще, сверяясь с навигатором. Стивен время от времени поглядывал на Тони, словно ожидал, что тот впадет в транс и получит некое предзнаменование. Тони же просто смотрел перед собой. Лес же и не думал расступаться. Стивен напряженно вглядывался в ряды деревьев по сторонам от тропки, по которой они ехали. Примерно через пятнадцать минут Тони велел остановить авто, а на недоверчивый взгляд кэпа заявил:

— Дальше мы идем пешком! Там непроходимая часть леса, и только я знаю, как попасть внутрь. Стив довольно хлопнул в ладонями по рулю, выровнял авто и притормозил. После он вышел и стал разбирать багажник. Тони хмыкнул про себя и так же вышел из машины. Стив быстро собрался и, взвалив на плечо огромную сумку, сообщил бодро:

— Идем! Веди! 

И они пошли сквозь лес. Они продвигались, разрубая на своем пути ветки, уворачиваясь от змей. Стив следил за обстановкой, чтобы защитить Тони. Это было очень приятно, никогда раньше альфы еще так не заботились о нем. 

Вскоре они подошли к подножию небольшой горы, и Тони принялся считать шаги. Стив улыбался уголком губ, наблюдая за ним. 

— Есть! — сказал Тони и взглянул на Стива. — Нашел! 

После Тони отправился вглубь кустовых насаждений еще ближе к подножию горы. Стив проследовал за ним. В считанные секунды они вышли к скрытому кустами входу в пещеру.

— Нам сюда!

Они вошли в небольшую пещеру. Внутри было темно и пахло сыростью. Стив достал из рюкзака фонарик, и Тони довольно ему кивнул. Все, что делал Стив, было приятно и грело сердце. 

Очень быстро, при свете фонаря, Тони нашел вход. Отломив кусочек камня, он открыл двери. Стив вошел в туннель с низким потолком, Тони аккуратно приложил камень назад и двинулся в проход, оставляя за спиной темную теперь пещеру. 

— Мы пройдем наверх, и я продемонстрирую проект “Железный человек”. 

Вскоре Тони стоял в лаборатории с бокалом виски в руках. 

— Господа, — произнес он. Ему снова пришлось играть мизантропа. Миллионера, отличного ученого. — Не мешкая, представляю вам проект “Железный человек”. 

В этот момент из-под земли поднялся на платформе металлический костюм. Тони поклонился и лихо заскочил на возвышение, а потом надел костюм. Технические системы помогли полностью упаковаться. Члены Гидры жиденько зааплодировали и уставились на Тони. Тот вздохнул: 

— Данная лаборатория не оборудована полигоном, а так как…

Закончить речь он не успел — на лабораторию напали.

— Я так и знала, что ты сбежишь с первым попавшимся альфой. Шлюшонок! 

Тони буквально задохнулся — никогда еще Пеппер не смотрела на него с таким презрением и отвращением. А меж тем рядом с ней стояли люди из Щ.И.Т.а. Тони повело. 

“Реактор в груди закоротило!” — успел вяло подумать он и провалился в темноту.

В себя Тони пришел словно бы от толчка. Резко, болезненно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Появилась резь, и на долю секунды Тони был ослеплен. 

— Тише, тише! — прошептал Стив. — Все хорошо! Прости! Это я виноват. Не защитил, не закрыл собой сразу, допустил это все. Прости! 

— Что? — прошептал Тони и жестоко закашлялся. — Что это было?

— Они напали на нас. Прости! Я был занят Щ.И.Т.ом и не заметил ее… она..! — Стив замолчал, выдохнул и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Пока бойцы — агенты Щ.И.Т.а — отвлекали нас, Пеппер направила волновое излучение на твой реактор, и он стал резонировать. Произошла реакция. Это могло убить тебя. Я не сразу заметил, а как заметил — взбесился. Не мог допустить… уже допустил… простить нападение на мою омегу. Я не контролировал себя. Извини! Во время сражения альфа-аромат Пеппер активировался, и Картер словно озверела. Она кинулась на меня, будто защищала или ревновала Пеппер, но одновременно атаковала и ее. Она просто взбесилась. Она была похожа на альфу в экстазе битвы. Не знаю, почему так Картер реагировала. Она альфа. Да это и неважно, сейчас имеет значение только твое состояние. Доктор сказал, что ты молодец и уже все хорошо! Ты как? 

— Хорошо! — Тони еле выдавил из себя ответ. После слов Стива о том, что он его омега… Тони не слышал уже ничего. — Ты назвал меня своей омегой? 

— Да! Прости! Мы должны были поговорить об этом. Я должен был сказать, но… я хотел сначала закончить работу, разобраться со всем этим. Хотел, чтобы Гидра не мешала нам просто жить, быть вместе, — Стив перевел дыхание. Его волнение передавалось Тони. Ему хотелось обнять Стива, сжать в объятиях, успокоить. — Ты моя омега. Я чувствую это. Давай попробуем быть вместе, построить семью. Ты мне нужен! Я обещаю, что не подведу!

Тони еле сдержал слезы счастья — чувство принадлежности альфе радовало и грело. 

— Да! Давай попробуем! — прошептал он.


End file.
